Poison & Wine
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Falling short.For Kagome and Inuyasha it's no exception,happens to all of us,and left with only to decide what to do next,coming down to keeping what's yours no matter what the cost.Finding love,holding onto,may be harder than it seems,tho not impossible
1. Chapter 1

_ Poison & Wine_

_ ~ Chapter One~_

_ Poison_

_ By Inuyashas Youkai_

_~ I do not own Inuyasha , by Rumiko Takahashi , nor the song Poison & Wine By Civil War , for which I used the lyrics for this story , as I was listening to it , while it was being written ~_

_'You only know what I want you too'_

_ Standing , panting ,as he now stood frozen immediately stilled from the brisk run to chase after the girl ,only just ahead of him with the scent of salt billowing behind her in the breeze, with the said girl presently ceased all movements abruptly and currently ,seemingly cradled herself amongst the roots of Goshingboku._

_' Your mouth is poison , your mouth is wine '_

_ Tears flowed down her cheeks seen from his amber eye, as he tried to remain hidden within himself so that he wouldn't have to feel his heart break when seeing her like this, but it couldn't be helped. The wind wind whipping around , tossing her inky locks as though as it were caused on her own accord felt by her now plagued emotions. Finding the will to seek her, the male in front of the distraut woman soon met her pained , chocolate eyes as she too looked to his , the salt cascading down her orbs to her now broken soul ,soon passed over her rippened ,red lips. _

_' Oh I don't love you, but I always will..'_

_ Finding that his body wouldn't move forward , later discovered his mind caused him to force his body to defeatedly remain still , forcing himself to painfully watch , without escape or reprieve. Actions played out , words thown from pursed lips , had brought them here , to this very spot , and within this abrupt turn in the road to what they thought they knew. The moments leading up to where they were now, breaking forth like a hovering blackened cload only waiting for the moment then without warning , to suddenly crash down upon them ,as a tidalwave , when everything came to a screaming halt._

_'The less I give , the more I get back ..'_

_ Everything came down to this moment , what direction they took now would forever decide whether each one would either leave alone: ignored, remain as they were, or just leave separately, with things unanswered, hanyou couldn't stand to do the latter , for the too fragile looking miko in front of him still meant to much too him to let go, and knew that she wouldn't do the one's given prior._

_' I don't have a choice, but I still choose you '_

_ So , given the choice there was only one thing Inuyasha could do , breathing a shuddered sigh , starting to walk, but with the strong aura almost turning black ,and coming from the girl , weakened him. This soon , causing him to fall to his knees , crawling over to the still shaken with sobs miko , drowing in the emmense sorrow , and subdued by them , as she leaned faintly against the trunk . _

' I don't love you , but I always will '

Leaning next to her body close , only soon laying his forhead against her's, while her hand uncontrolably seemed to twitch , lifting into the air, as if to silently give motions towards him to pause, but his stubborness wouldn't have it end , and like this, that is if he could help it. A whispered whine came from deep within his throat , while closing his eye's lightly , as his face fell , and his ears soon followed.

"Kagome.."

Cautiously opening his eyes to seek her's , as the hanyou then leaned forward once she knew his unswayed intent , noticing that she didn't shy away , rejecting him, and closed the distance between them , until his lips protectively coveted her's, taking them captive. For Kagome, his taken mate, regardless of the circumstances of how, why, or when , even disregarding his past love long past, she was still his. Once the short , but sweet kiss came to a close , and soon locked their sight of their eyes , with her chin held in the palm of his hand, shyly forced the unspoken words from his lips.

"I always will"

~TBC~...


	2. Chapter 2

_Poison & Wine _

_~ Chapter Two ~_

_Wine_

_By Inuyashas Youkai_

_~ I do not own Inuyasha , by Rumiko Takahashi , nor the song Poison & Wine By Civil War , for which I used the lyrics for this story , as I was listening to it , while it was being written ~_

_ ' I know everything you don't want me too'_

_ Running away from then pain, the disappointment of the truth she already knew , but wanted to believe that the words of her love were so , until it was plainly shown in front of her very eyes. _

_"Kagome...!"_

_ Hearing his voice scream for her to stop , but the miko would'nt , she knew , though continued in the unknown path of her only escape, and one where he couldn't follow just to bring her back .Shaking her head violently to shake the images from her head , and with her hands to clear her blurred vision, as her feet carried her blindly towards their destination. _

_' You think your dreams are the same as mine...'_

_ At this point finding everything that she thought she'd known shattered like , and discarded like pieces of broken glass along the cold , unforving ground, only to be forgotten . She was wrong for beliveing , so was he for taking her in the first place , they both were deceived , by each other , once more just like in her past life , but this wasn't because of some manical madman tearing them apart, it was just them alone. Though no matter how much she hurt , Kagome knew that she couldn't break the promise to him she'd made so long ago, never to leave his side, and suddenly she felt torn._

_' Oh I don't love you, but I always will '_

_ Though still her heart did break , feeling the effects of the cold harsh truth, coming in its own light, and making her numb. Soon passing the entrance into the forest that bore his name , the name that only brought her tears to accumulate all the more, with the shadow seen in her hindsight of the one who bore that calling , as he quickly followed, only to prevent whatever she had in her mind to keep stay away from him . _

_' I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back ..'_

_" Dammit Kagome ! Wench get back here !... You can't leave ... Please stop ? ! "_

_ Once his screams ,while she ran ,quickly slammed against her ,to crush her insides and hitting her emotionally full force, as he momentarily had allowed himself to get closer ,before falling back , but she mused he was possibly affriad that he would scare her to do what he only knew too well , and push her further into doing what she was the hanyou knew Kagome was thinking .Though even if he knew , she didn't care anymore , as only if it were for the pain to stop, and if that meant that he would have to let her go , along with the same for her to do with him, so be it . _

_ In her descent down the hill into the clearing that beheld the Bone Eaters Well , Kagome came upon a sight that made her soon pause in mid step before she passed it completly. The Goshinboku. _

_' Oh your hands can heal , your hands can bruise..'_

_ Standing there for a few moments before her body soon moved towards the only part of this world that knew it all , seen it , because it had survived into hers. Reaching over now to the scar within the splintered bark to glimpse her fingertips lightly over the scar , the only proof the hanyou had once lied his presence here , and it gave her comfort somehow. As moments passed Kagome felt herself weaken , as she allowed herself to fall against the trees cold , rough bark , while sliding to the forest floor , defeatedly. All the while off in her own little world as the images flew by , staring off into nothing , as the thoughts within her mind, raging through her , and questioned herself where things had gone so terribly wrong. _

_' I don't love you , I always will '_

_ Hearing something off in the distance behind her as she turned into her spot , as she felt the darkness within her grow, as Naraku's incarnation predicted finally even after they hadn't no longer existed , and soon found the concerned amber eyes whom led them here, in this very spot. Upon meeting his gaze , she quickly adverted her direction of sight , as she once again let herself become entranced back within her own little world shrinking back inside herself . Feeling herself weakening from the loss of blood pooling to soak the shirt , clinging to her chest , as she leaned into the tree for support, and allowing her eyes to flutter closed._

_' Inuyasha , I 'm sorry I don't think I can keep my promise to you... I can no longer stay '_

_ It was only until soft footfall's in the fragile blade's of grass that she slowed forced them open slightly to find the one possessing those once lively amber orbs looking at her, while crawling on his hands and knees over to her collasped form. Soon she felt the weight of his head against that of her already heavily groggy skull , and caused her too meet with his eyes once more. Kagome winced , panting heavily , while his fingers were felt applying pressure and bandaging the wound , before his fingers soon lightly grasped the miko's chin, alas making her center her attention back on him. Once her eyes found his , feeling too weak to move she saw his face come closer, as though if he was only to whisper his farewells to her , but found hadn't to her surprise, for what he sought surprised her greatly. Soon his lips fell on hers , passionately ,before his voice and words strayed the restraint over himself to stop, once the kiss soon ended._

_" I always will "_

_~TBC~ ..._

_Stay Tuned for the following chapter Falling , its sort of a chapter explaining the moments leading up to this point, causing this all to happen , but its not what you think, for it may shock you..Hope to see you soon until then Qsuwari! ooops ! Uh hehe I didn't mean that honest... _

_Inuyashas Youkai_


	3. Chapter 3

_Poison & Wine _

_~ Chapter Three~_

_Falling _

_By Inuyashas Youkai_

_ 'I haven't found the way to own Inuyasha , but seeing him within my dreams , as I do makes it just as worthwhile.. Nor does the lyrics from Falling By Civil Wars have any connection to anything but to help me with continuing to tell you of this tale.._

_ I know that in the end Kagome was always the one meant for Inuyasha , as she loved him in ways Kikyo couldn't as she was but I can't help but think sometimes if .. _

_ If I was ever in that which fated Kikyo how in it I would feel if waking only to find the one you loved , after you were sent to your death , once believed by his hand, then to see him with those of the living, woken by the woman he know sought to love , trying to let go , and moving on without you.. '_

_ 'If Maybe I wouldn't take the same path , and be the same way...'_

"Kikyo.."

"Inuyasha .."

_Haven't you seen me sleep walking ?_

_Cause I've been holding your hand .._

_Haven't you noticed me drifting ?_

_Well let me tell you I am .._

_Tell me its nothing ,try to convince me .._

_That I 'am not drowned_

_Well let me tell you I 'am _

_Please ... please tell me you know .._

_I've got to let you go ..._

_I can't help falling _

_Out of love with you ..._

The two now entangled within each others embrace , as they sought to rekindle the flames that which the spark stolen ,and when one soul was snuffed out, separating that one from the other , so long ago. Within the love that was truely theirs , reminescing the times of when the days were young , and the warmth was true in the arms of another, now cold , among the long extinguished coals ...

_Why am I feeling so guilty ?_

_Why am I holding my breath ?_

_Worried about everyone blindly and I just keep losing myself .._

_Tell me that its nothing .._

_Try to convince me ?_

_Let me know I am not drown _

_Oh let me tell you I am_

_Please, please tell me you know _

_I got to let you go .I.._

_I can't help falling out of love with you.._

Feeling the touch that once left the skin tingling as his fingertips stroken lightly about her flesh , now those strokes became harder more out of habit than neccessity as they before had, and because of that her body was silently still. Never did his lips as they carresed hers carried the hungry desires of yesturday , only grief , for that of the one he once loved , loved still , but not with the way he once had , for it changed as they had, but still he now willed to show his penence for something in the past gone wrong.. When their love was , before ...

_Why don't you read my mind ?_

_Don't you make me lie here..!_

_Oh please! Please tell me you know..I_

_I got to let you go... I_

_I can't help falling _

_Out ._

_Of ._

_Love .._

_With ..._

_You..._

_With You..._

Carrying through with the motions of a shattered love with a broken heart torn apart , and held by two , as now the past had forsaken the present , because the prior came first . Pained by this but the male now holding him as a man , and the only way she accepted him was by his other half , not for the entire person that he was, only one had done this, and he had let her go. Many time in trade of the one he know held , but couldn't find it within hiself to allow her to leave completely , for his heart was greedy. But as he continued to lovingly splay kisses along her chest , and held her so passionately , his thought always came that to the other left behind..

' Did I .. Did I do the right thing ! I mean I think I did .. I can't stand to see her face the fate of her being taken away like she once had again , to feel the pain , the hate crush her soul .. I can't ..It hurts so much that I wasn't there to prevent what I couldn't , stoping her death, and believeing that I .. decieved her... But I can't forget the other , the one also holding a piece of my heart either.. What should I do?'

_Haven't you noticed I am sleep walking ?_

Tears from not that far away tore him from his thoughts, and then seemed to freeze him still, as his heart clenched tightly within his chest , while he know knew for whose those tears weapt , and for his heart once again became torn for the one standing cloaked within the trees. Even though she remained hidden in the still of darkness, it was her light , and the uncalm scent , wracked with pain, continuing to sooth him in a protective balm , that he knew of who it was, as her soul only stood to tear him further apart..

_' Kagome..'_

_But whose name that fell from his lips was not that of the same , who's image currently plagued his thoughts , as the scent of her tears, and blood quickly spilled from her body, it was that of the other , the one he now held.._

"Kikyo .. Somethings wrong ! I'am sorry ...I gotta go !"

Although, what was wrong was not what the female, whom claimed him had guessed , it was something less crucial to her heart's desire , but what she didn't know , was that she was wrong , for it had , but as of yet she would never know of the love her man had for another... For now he refused to tell them..The pain of doing so ,was just too much , but the otherwise was quickly becoming that of the chosen path.. Too much..

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Poison & Wine

~ Chapter Four ~

Waiting

By Inuyashas Youkai

No I do not hold my claim over Inuyasha or the lyrics to Waiting By Civil Wars but I do try .. Thankyou for following me in this journey within the realm of Inuyasha , as it now comes close to the end ..So without further ado , I give you the fourth and one of the final chapters , before the last of Poison & Wine , Waiting .. Two more after this .. Enjoy !

Turning from his spot , and running towards the scent of the other , to where he knew she was headed , it was the same place she always ran..

The Well.

Although this time , the now hanyou male knew , as his demon traits once again bled back into his being, that this time was different , and that this time if he didn't make it time , to stop her , he would in fact, lose her forever... He knew this for what lay within her scent told him so, Kagome was leaving him , and she was going away without saying goodbye.

"Kagome , No !Please don't go !I need you , Dammit!"

The only answer she gave was the sounds of her quickening movements within the brush , as Kagome's intent wasn't wavered by his request , while the smell of her tears only continued to flow , endlessly.. In result he followed hers , rushing before she arrived in the spot in which soon, if it was up to her, he wasn't to follow, and that he couldn't allow.. For she was his...

_I 've been waiting for you _

_And you been awaiting for me _

_Tell me that you'll always be true_

_You 'll be the only one for me .._

_Forget me not_

_My dear _

_My Darling _

_Forget me not _

_My Love _

_I just want to hold your hand _

_Hang on every word you say_

_Lets write a song _

_For us_

_And sing it till were old and grey_

_I am coming home real soon_

_Please leave a light on _

_For me _

_Tell me that you'll always be true_

_And you'll be the only one for me _

Coming to the place where it began , where she was brought to him, and with her set him free, and where her scent still was , the strongest. Shocked that she was standing in the place she stood, and hadn't already left through those darkened depths to the other , so she could block the path , so he couldn't in the end follow. Pained still over the thought of what still could be , but thankful still that she still was, there with him.

Walking slowly towards the spot where she was standing stilled, in front of the cursed tree stood , the one where he was pinned so long ago , before she flinched hearing his approach, and deciding which direction she would take . In a procrastinated movement , she then stood to run away to finish the path she started, Inuyasha knew it when he saw the look in her eyes as she took in the old well standing not but a few feet away , but before she was able to take that first step the hanyou threw himself in her direction, throwing them to the ground.

In the momens following , now separated by the force that tossed them upon the ground by the hanyou not far away from her , as he watched her eyes slowly fading with that of her wounds , and felt Kagome fall deep within herself as she fell, but unbeknownst to her the hanyou then made his next move . Hearing the soft brushes alongst the ground , as the scruntchings of the blades of grass were being flattened by the unknowns weight, then soon turning her eyes for a second towards the image that she was trying to escape on his hands and knees coming to her weakened form.

Feeling the weight of her injuries soon get the best of her as she sought the truck of the tree to support the weight of her body , as exhaustion was taking over , and found that the confort of rest was for not , for the tree was now slightly out of her reach. Though as the hanyou still moved towards her , so had she but to lean against the tree, where he had first thought that she was trying to still leave him, and because that wouldn't do the hanyou soon closed the gap between them ,as he now held her within his arms.

"Kagome ..wench look at me !" the hanyou spat afraid that he was losing her ..

Bandaging her wounds with his undershirt , as he soon tore , with his haori wrapped around her bloodied form from the not fatal , but serious wounds. In response to the now unresponsive girl lain within his embrace , the panicked hanyou shook the still unmoving form held firmly upon his lap, and that was until noticing the slow sway of her pained lost eyes finding his.

' Kagome...'

" Don't leave me , you stupid girl ! You promised to stay with me , and I'am not letting you go back on that promise! I need you ! Dammit ! Can't you see that yet?"

"Inuyasha ... You don't need me ... You still have Kikyo.. She can stay , be with you , and help you find the shards.. I don't need to be here, as I don't belong here in the first place ..Will you please , let me go ?If I asked , will you set me free, let me go in peace ?"

"Hell No ! What the fuck are you saying Kagome ? You do belong here, with me ! If not you would've not be here in the first place , and we do need you, I need you...I may still have Kikyo, but I ... I want you !I won't let you go ..! I can't , haven't you figured it out yet wench ! I ... I love you ! I want you too stay !" Inuyasha panting gasps , as he tried to retain his control to claim his intended mate.

" Why things would just be better if I was gone , Inuyasha ?"

That did it , and as the words fell from her lips , the last strand fell away from his grasp , as the beast trapped within emerged ferally , with his eyes bleeding in rage for the lies she was now saying ..

" Enough Bitch ! Shuddup , just shut up , and listen to me ! Dammit ! Why did you have to make things so hard for me to do what I needed to wench! It could've been so easy , but no you couldn't leave things alone , and now I have to do what I need to do to fix that mistake , the one that I won't be as stupid to commit again !" Once those words were spoken threatenly towards that of his soon to be mate his fangs quickly tore through that of his flesh , making her see what he knew , that she was his , and with it saving her from the death that she only wished for..

"Kagome , I love you .."

"I always will...Because you are mine , you always were...Now you stay !"

' I'am sorry Kikyo ...Forgive me to what you will soon know ...But I have chosen Kagome because she loves all that I am, but I'll still go with you when it's time just for a while , and then I must leave you to return to my mate ..'

' Kagome I will be returning soon , wait for me ...Cause when I come.. I'll be coming for you ...'

His thoughts lingering, while he sat , as his eyes now fading back to the piercing ambers that soon found that of his mate curled against him in sleep , and all the while knowing that the truth would soon be known . Whether the result good or bad , it wouldn't matter , as long as he had the little mate in his embrace standing , by his side , until the final moments came , and before he comes for her once again.. For he know knew what he was meant to do..

_I am coming home real soon_

_Please leave a light on _

_For me _

_Tell me that you'll always be true_

_And you'll be the only one for me _

'Stay with me mate , I need you .. For when I go , I will only be gone for a time, and until I find away back to you'

_TBC..._


End file.
